<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes Please by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614205">Yes Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Moon 'Verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Burn This - Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anticipation, Begging, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Derogatory Language, Dominance, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” He asks, just to be sure, the grip on your jaw never wavering.</p><p>“To come so hard I black out.” You tell him straight up, and he sucks his teeth, takes in a deep deep drag of the cigarette, blows smoke out thick and heavy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Moon 'Verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You perk up immediately when you hear him slammin’ the front door open. Pale didn’t give a shit if it was 2pm or 2am, he always slammed the door. You wondered if he didn’t realize it was somethin’ he did, there were a lotta things about Pale like that. You didn’t mind any of them though, you liked it. You liked everything about Pale.</p><p>“Hi honey,” You greet him right in the door, waiting with a cigarette and a kiss. “How was work?”</p><p>“…It was alright.” He looks at you suspiciously, and you feign innocence through the whole thing, try not to show how fucking desperate you are for him.</p><p>You’d been waitin’ up for hours for him to come home, a real long night at the philharmonic, workin’ one some great symphony. You’d resisted the urge to fuck yourself on your fingers, knowin’ he’d get real bent out of shape about it, but now he was home.</p><p>“Lemme get your jacket for ya.” You peel the leather away from his broad frame, wish you could just strip him the rest of the way right there.</p><p>Fuck you were so wet for him already, had been for hours, just waitinwaitinwaitin for your man.</p><p>Pale grabs you by the jaw, brings your mouth up real close to his but not kissin’ you just yet.</p><p>“Thank you sweetheart, everything alright?” He narrows his eyes, and you take in a deep breath, lick your lips.</p><p>“Me? Yeah, o’course, course everything’s alright.” You bite at your lips, practically fuckin’ vibrating with energy with want with need, “Why d’ya ask?”</p><p>“Why the fuck are you being so nice to me?” He frowns, thinkin’ you’re up to something.</p><p>And you are, but you’re not, not really. Not anything bad anyway, just –</p><p>“Oh that ain’t fair I’m always nice to you, and I was hoping, maybe tonight, you could be a little…nice to me.” You walked your fingers up his big muscular chest, toyed with the little gold chain he always wore, the same gold chain you never took off.</p><p>He gets it then, you see the moment where it clicks in his mind and his eyes widen, his pupils blow black with lust.</p><p>“What do you want?” He asks, just to be sure, the grip on your jaw never wavering.</p><p>“To come so hard I black out.” You tell him straight up, and he sucks his teeth, takes in a deep deep drag of the cigarette, blows smoke out thick and heavy.</p><p>“Get naked and be in bed in five fuckin’ minutes.” He orders, letting you go with a hard kiss.</p><p>You pull your clothes off on the way, leaving a trail of lingerie, leather and lace in your wake. It’ll give him something to watch while you walk away, revealing yourself to him. When you peek over your shoulder at the bedroom door, he’s already unbuckling his belt, and you know you’re in for a great fucking night.</p><p> </p><p>You get on the bed and wait wait wait some more, maybe only a minute or two before he nudges the door open with hit foot. He’s still dressed, and that’s alright with you, he likes it like this sometimes, and you like it too. Your thighs press together while he pulls a chair the edge of the bed, sets a glass filled with whiskey on it.</p><p>“Lemme see how wet you are sweetheart.” He says, leans against the dresser.</p><p>You pout, because really you wanted to get hard fucked – but the look on his face tells you you’re in for it. So you do as he says, roll onto your back and spread your legs for him, spread them so wide your hip makes a noise that’s got you smilin’, and damn if he doesn’t start talking talking talking the split second you do.</p><p>“Look at this cunt, look how pretty it is. You my whore, my slut? Opening your legs for me whenever I say so? Yeah that’s what I thought, you’re real good, my good girl. You oughta get praised for that you know? Being so good. Bein’ so pretty.” He’s got his fly open and is pulling out his cock, tugging at it.</p><p>God, it’s so fucking big. You can see just how big from all the way over there on the bed, and your pussy clenches around nothing just from the thought of it. You know how it feels when it fills you, you want it, you want him. You know he does too, he’s lookin’ at you real hungry.</p><p>“How do you want me?” You hope to speed things along, but he shakes his head.</p><p>“Just like this sweetheart, touch yourself but don’t you fucking dare come. I’m gonna come once all over your perfect tits and then I’m gonna fuck you into next Tuesday, but if you come I’m gonna tie you up and keep you wet for a week, how’s that sound?” It ain’t an empty threat, except it kinda is. He’d never do that to ya, he needs ya too bad on his own right.</p><p>He doesn’t like sayin’ no to you, doesn’t like not givin’ you what you want.</p><p>But this is a game, a bit of fun to keep things spiced up tonight, and you’re up for the challenge.</p><p>“So good Pale, real good.” You agree, your hands traveling down your body to play with the folds of your pussy, rubbing lazy circles around your clit, zig-zagging your thumb against it so that you moan out, “I won’t come, not ‘til you say, I promise.”</p><p>He shuffles a little closer then, standing there in his wife-beater and his jeans as they slouch over his hips. His hands are so fucking big, they make his cock look average sized, and you moan, wishing he’d shove those fingers down your throat.</p><p>“Good, that’s good, keep touchin’ yourself, lemme hear you honey.” He encourages, spitting into his palm and using it as crude lube for his cock, stroking himself off to the sight of you all sprawled out.</p><p>You know he’s wound up and he won’t last, that’s why he comes once just to take the edge off. He’s still gonna be hard, you know from experience – but still your gaze is fixated on it, on his cock, on his hands his hands his hands.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I wish it were you, wish it were your fingers.” You groan, your knees dropping open even more, your body arching and moving on the mattress, hips pushing up against your hand.</p><p>Your pussy is so slick, cunt fluttering, begging for something bigger than your own fingers to fill it.</p><p>“You wanna fuck yourself on my fingers gorgeous?” He says through grit teeth as he focuses on you, on your body, on your pussy that’s so open and willing, aching for him.</p><p>“No, no I want your cock.” You whine, and he huffs out a laugh.</p><p>He slows down a minute to take another drag of his cigarette, to knock back some whiskey. You moan, wishing you could taste the amber off his lips.</p><p>“You’ll get my cock when I say so.” Pale shook his head, “But you can have my fingers now if you want them if you want to be a greedy whore.”</p><p>“No – I’ll be good, I’ll wait for your cock.” You pouted, knowing you wouldn’t have much longer to wait, not right now, not this time.</p><p>“Keep your legs open, just like that. Fuck you’re so good to me, you know that? Had a good day and a real fuckin’ good evening, I’m gonna blow your fuckin’ mind honey. I’m gonna make you see stars. That sound good? Tell me.” He orders, stepping forward until he’s right at the edge of the mattress, standing between your open legs.</p><p>He spits onto your pussy, rubs the head of his dick through your folds to spread it around. It’s such a tease, your clit is pulsing, you’re desperate for him to shove all the way in. Your knees begin to close in around him as he pushes himself between you, hoping to cage him in.</p><p>“Yes! Yes Pale, please!” You beg whine pant, “Please, I want you I need you, yes!”</p><p>“Keep goin’, faster – but don’t come, don’t fucking come, not yet. I ain’t even started with you yet.” Pale grits out, hair shakin’ into his face, startin’ to go piecey as he sweats in all his clothes.</p><p>“I – I – oh Pale,” Your fingers press harder faster wet wet wet against your clit, up into your gspot as your man teases you, leans over to kiss you, tongue so sweet.</p><p>“Lemme see your tits, grab ‘em, push ‘em together.” He bites down hard onto your jaw and you do.</p><p>You push your tits together and he pulls his cock away from your pussy, shoves it into your cleavage and fucks your tits until they’re good and sweaty, until he’s sweating, until he’s fisting your hair tight holding you in place, come spattering against your neck, up onto your chin.</p><p>“Eat it.” He says, and you waste no time in swiping a few already wet fingers through the sticky slick and sucking it clean, making him come harder with a, “<em>Fuck.</em>”</p><p>You, you cheeky thing, still desperate and whining with your thighs pressed together, your knees trembling, cunt aching to be filled right and proper, grin at how he’s still hard even as more more more come oozes out of him in thick ropes which coat your nipples.</p><p>And you grin up at him so pretty, lick your lips and pinch his thigh and bat your lashes and say,</p><p>“Yes please.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>